


disaster gay overload

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [83]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Disaster gay, Drabble, Funny, Gay, Latte - Freeform, M/M, vld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 09:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18221303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Matt meets Lance. A gay overload follows.





	disaster gay overload

Matt has always been super into guys.

 

He was as gay as someone could possibly get. When someone said the word gay, Matt was the first thing that came onto someone’s mind. He was that gay, and proud of it.

 

He hadn’t really been that popular with the boys though, but he didn’t panic. One day he would find a cute guy, but he had expected it to happen at a coffee shop, or maybe at the Garrison.

 

Not in a strange alien spaceship, a HUMAN and previous Garrison cadet on an alien spaceship no less. Piloting the very thing that could save the universe, along with his little sister.

 

Man, life took you to some strange places.

 

He had been in space for about a year and a half, had gotten accustomed to alien ways a long time ago. Then out of nowhere, his sister showed up, and now he was in the Castle of Lions, with OTHER HUMANS!

 

The one he noticed first was the tall one with tan skin, dark brown hair, and an amazing smile on his face that almost hypnotized Matt.

 

That guy was hot.

 

And that guy’s name was Lance, he learned later.

 

He felt his cheeks turn bright red as Lance talked to him, he had to keep calm, to not be a useless disaster gay and just overload.

 

Man, Pidge must tell him what Lance likes to do, so he can try to ask him out.

 

After all, it’s not fair she had been living in a castle with this hot guy for months. Now it was his turn.


End file.
